powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ejder (Interstellar Force)
}|height=170|width=250|position=center}} StellarPurple |-|2= }|height=170|width=250|position=center}} StellarCommander }} } |} Commander Ejder, is a Rebellion Commander and the commander of the [https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Interstellar_Force#Interstellar_Rangers Interstellar Force Rangers]. He becomes the tenth Ranger to join the team as StellarPurple, which later evolves into StellarCommander, after being chosen by the Draco Astro Globe. He is also the second-in-command to [[Rigel (Interstellar Force)|'StellarRed']]. Character History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *'Super Speed:' As seen in his first battle against Squidon and Ocho. As StellarPurple he has show to move at a speed fast enough to catch them by surprise. This power was passed on to StellarCommander as well. *'Quick Reflexes: '''As seen in his first battle as StellarCommander, he has show to be quick in dodging blasts shot by Squidon and Ocho. *'Weapon Skills:' As seen in his first battle as StellarCommander he has been able to use the Draco Staff as both a melee and firing weapon with no problems of any kind and has also been show to use it to do back shots or create an shield without any training or assistance of any kind. *'Martial Arts Prowess: He has shown to be capable of martial arts (presumably Southern Dragon Kung Fu) to the point he is capable of forming a small energy ball between his hands for a melee attack. StellarCommander StellarPurple is Commander Ejder's initial Ranger form. This form predates all the modern-day Interstellar Rangers, having been used by Ejder during his days as a soldier in the Rebellion. The system for this form was invented as a way to allow those who had not been chosen by the Astro Globes to fight. As the system Ejder had invented used Skill Astro Globes instead of the Morphing Astro Globes, this transformation had a time limit. After the time limit expired, Ejder was left weakened and vulnerable. Arsenal *Astro Globes **Draco Skill Globe *Commander Astro Buckle *Draco Staff Zords *''N/A'' Attacks *''N/A'' - StellarCommander= StellarCommander is Ejder's newer, evolved Ranger form. When the power of the nine Morphing Astro Globes resonated with his desire to fight together with the Interstellar Rangers, Ejder's Draco Globe evolved from a Skill Astro Globe to a Morphing Astro Globe. This allowed his transformation to evolve into a newer, stronger form, removing the time limit it originally had, and manifested the Draco Voyager to fight alongside him. Arsenal *Astro Globes **Draco Astro Globe *Commander Astro Buckle *Draco Staff Zords *Draco Voyager *Leo Voyager Attacks *'Draco's Roar': StellarCommander performs a powerful blast attack with the Draco Staff (in Rifle Mode) that takes the shape of the Draco Voyager and charges at the enemy. *'All-Star Crash': StellarCommander performs a powerful blast attack with the Draco Staff (in Rifle Mode), alongside his fellow Interstellar Rangers. **'All-Star Crash Plus': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Interstellar Rangers. **'All-Star Crash Maximum': An upgraded version of this finisher with all 12 Interstellar Rangers. *'Universe Ultimate Crash': StellarCommander performs a supercharged energy attack with the Draco Staff (in Rifle Mode), alongside his fellow Interstellar Rangers. - }} Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 , he represents , "The Dragon". Trivia *''to be added'' See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart in . *''Commander Evren'' - Rewritten counterpart in Power Rangers Odyssey. Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Interstellar Force Category:Interstellar Rangers Category:Male Category:Purple Ranger Category:Non-Human PR Rangers Category:PR Dragon-themed Rangers Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:PR Power Archetype Category:Non-Color Names Category:PR Mentor Category:PR Gun-users Category:PR Rod-users Category:Aliens Category:PR Mentors With Ranger Form Category:PR Mythic-themed Rangers Category:Gokai-Volt's Power Rangers Category:Gokai-Volt's Powerverse Category:Gokai-Volt